


The Problem With His Teammate

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi finally goes to therapy, No Romance, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Kakashi learns something new about Rin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Problem With His Teammate

Kakashi was nine years old when he ripped his hand through Rin’s abdomen. She was thirteen years old when she died. He continues with his recounting of the events that happened that day, noticing his therapist rubbing his temples.

“Kakashi, I apologize for just noticing this, but your teammate was thirteen this whole time? The one who held romantic feelings for you, correct?” His therapist, Yamada, asks.

Kakashi nods. 

“No one around you two had an issue with that or said something? Did you tell anyone about this?” Yamada writes down something that Kakashi can’t see in his notepad. 

Kakashi stares at his fingers, trying to recall if anyone voiced their opinion about Rin’s feelings. “One person said something, in a way.”

“Would you like to talk about what they said or share who it was?”

Kakashi tears off a hangnail. “It was Obito. He was jealous, kind of. He tried to get her attention a lot, get her to like him back. The usual stuff.”

Yamada writes something again in his notes. “Alright, so if this is correct, when you were nine, your teammate, Rin, forced you to kill her, right after declaring her romantic feelings for you?” 

“Yeah, that’s what happened.” He wipes the blood from his finger on his pants.

Yamada sets down his notepad and leans forward. “Kakashi, I apologize for that happening to you. I would like you to know that having romantic feelings for a nine-year-old as a thirteen-year-old is not acceptable. I’m sorry no one had told you this earlier. I would also like to remind you that her death was in no way your fault. You did not deserve that to happen to you.”

Kakashi takes a deep breath and notices his leg shaking. He nods in response to what Yamada was saying but is more focused on trying to control his breathing.

“I know what I just said is a lot to take in. Would you like to spend the rest of the session practicing deep breathing?”

Kakashi nods again and plants both of his feet on the floor, resting his hands on his knees. He closes his eyes and breaths in.

They sit in silence until the top of the hour. Kakashi thanks Yamada for his time and heads out. 

On his walk back to his apartment, he feels a bit relieved that someone else confirmed his thoughts- Rin’s feelings for him were weird. When he was thirteen, a nine-year-old seemed like a baby to him, and he couldn’t even imagine thinking of them in any way besides platonic. He finds the mere thought of wanting a relationship like that disgusting. 

Why didn’t the adults back then do anything about Rin’s feelings for him? It wasn’t like it was a secret or anything. Kakashi pushes that thought aside quickly, knowing it’s something for his session next week. 

Kakashi walks up the steps to his apartment, unlocks his door, and sits down at his table, looking at the photo of Team Minato. He wonders if it had always been so difficult to think about before tipping the frame face down.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i'm not the only one who found rin's feelings inappropriate. kakashi was canonically 5 yrs old when he was put on a team w 9 yr old Obito and Rin, and 9 yrs old when Obito and Rin died and he was promoted to jonin. (it is only boruto where they state he became jonin when he was 12 but i refuse to acknowledge boruto as canon.)


End file.
